killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
The Stalker is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Stalker is a nude woman with various cuts and blood stains on her body. Blood near her mouth suggests that she's been eating people. Her hands have been mutated into claws that she uses as weapons. What makes the Stalker special is that she can cloak. While running to a target, a Stalker will have a cloak that makes her much harder to see than other enemies, especially in dark areas. When she gets close enough to attack, she will stop moving, shut off her cloak, then attack. Afterwards, she will cloak again and repeat the process. Stalkers are tied into the Commando perk in two ways. First, the player must kill 20 Stalkers as a condition to earn the perk. Second, Commandos will make any cloaked Stalkers appear as a shiny pink for everyone in the team if they are near the Commando. Stalkers first appear in wave 2, but disappear in wave 8. Tactics *Stalkers talk a lot, so its easy to figure out one is in an area before they get in melee range. *Commandos are great for exposing and taking out Stalkers. A single Commando will let anyone see approaching Stalkers, while the Bullpup will make quick work of them. *The Flamethrower can take down Stalkers quickly. This helps teammates conserve their ammo for stronger enemies, like the Gorefast and Siren. *When using the LAW, be careful of Stalkers getting in front of enemies like the Fleshpound. Their speed means they'll often run in front of other enemies, which lets them accidentally eat rockets meant for other enemies. *A single unperked Winchester shot can kill a Stalker with a single body shot. This can be handy for those that need a quick way to take out Stalkers from a distance. *A Hunting Shotgun blast will easily shred two or three Stalkers, especially if one has the Support Specialist perk while using it. *Grenades can eliminate any Stalkers that are with other enemies. Taking out Stalkers with a grenade will help teammates focus on stronger enemies in a group. *Stalkers are much easier to see in bright areas than dark ones. Without the Commando perk, Stalkers can be very hard to see in the dark. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo Stalkers first appear in 1.0 Demo. They are topless and bald human women that run towards. They appear to have the least amount of health out of all the enemies, but are the fastest enemy in the demo. 1.0 Stalkers return in Killing Floor 1.0. They are still topless, but have hair. Their hands now have claws instead of fingers. Their speed has been boosted from 155 to 185. They still appear to have a low amount of health compared to the Clot. 2.0 Killing Floor 2.0 gives the Stalker an all-new model, and most importantly, her cloaking ability. This makes them much more dangerous than in previous versions. If decapitated, Stalkers will lose the ability to cloak, which is not possible in 2.5. Behind the Scenes A weapon model called “ClawsStalker” can be found in the 1.0 Demo's files. It seems that the Stalker would be one of the playable enemy types in the original player-controlled humans vs player-controlled zombies mode. Trivia *The 2.5 Stalker uses her 2.0 skin when cloaked. *Claire, a red-haired Stalker captured by the DRF, is a playable character. Category:Enemies